


Tea and Cookies

by GoldScars



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bisexuals bisexualizing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nothing to see here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldScars/pseuds/GoldScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluff and smut with not much point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've ever written, so please be gentle! Unbeta'd so there's probably a few grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Saw a prompt on tumblr to use dragon age battle cries for non-battle purposes. Here's the prompt: http://alhasha.tumblr.com/post/143654646311/dragon-age-smut-meme

At some point tea and cookies had led to a trail of clothing from the kitchen up the stairs, and Merrill, a quivering mess in Hawke's bed. Kenzie wasn't exactly complaining. The cookies were hard as bricks and the tea exceedingly Dalish, but it was sweet of Merrill to try. Hawke much preferred this. She wasn't quite sure what things Merrill was shouting in elven, but it was sounding breathier the quicker Hawke's tongue moved, so she figured it was only good things. And swearing. Probably a lot of swearing. Merrill was sweet, but not nearly as innocent as people seemed to think. For one thing, blood mage. For another, she kept grinding into Hawke's face. Whenever she was close she'd start squirming all over the bed, so Hawke had a firm grip on her hips to hold her steady.

Seeing her like this nearly had Hawke reaching for her own pants, but she decided that could wait. For now she'd just enjoy the sight of her girlfriend splayed across the crimson sheets, fingers digging into the bed as if she was holding on for dear life. Finally some common broke through the stream of probably-dirty-elven-words as Merrill shouted "Maker's breath! More!" Obliging, Kenzie picked up into a frenzy, and let her hands travel north to cup Merrill's breasts. She felt Merrill tense and suddenly she arched off the bed with a shriek. Hawke slowed her pace as the shock waves subsided. 

As Merrill crashed back to earth, she pulled Hawke up and into a sloppy kiss. They were both hot and sticky, but the look of hazy bliss on Merrill's face was worth it.

"Ma melava halani, ma vhenan." Merrill said, her arms trailing up Hawke's back.

Kenzie gave her a crooked smile, trying to recall what little elven Merrill had taught her, "Ara melava son’ganem. That's one more for me. We're keeping score, right?"

Before she knew it she had been unceremoniously flipped on her back, and Merrill had started kissing her way down Hawke's stomach.

_Yes_ , Hawke decided, _this was_ _much better than cookie shaped projectiles_.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, the "battle cries" are Merrill's surprisingly andrastian exclamation of "Maker's breath! More!" that she uses before fights and humorous Hawke's "One more for me. We're keeping score, right?" when she kills an enemy. Both are from the dragon age wiki. 
> 
> Elven phrases used courtesy of fenxshiral on tumblr. 
> 
> Ma melava halani: An elvish idiom essentially meaning, “You have spent your time to help me.” Archaic and intimate. Rarely spoken to those who are not very close friends, family, or lovers. 
> 
> Ma vhenan: my heart
> 
> Ara melava son’ganem: My time is well-spent. Similar to ma melava halani, is archaic and intimate. Rarely spoken to those who are not close friends, family, or lovers.


End file.
